List of Record of Lodoss War characters
The following is a list of characters from the Record of Lodoss War media franchise. Main characters Parn Deedlit Etoh Parn's best friend and a priest of Falis, the Supreme God. Upon King Fahn's death, he later becomes the king of Valis and the husband of Princess Fianna. Slayn Parn's older friend and sometimes advisor, a wise and powerful magician. He marries the priestess Laylia and is the father of Little Neese. Ghim Woodchuck A thief and the last member of the party to join them, Woodchuck encounters the group when they are briefly thrown into prison. After Leylia is rescued from Karla's possession, Karla possesses Woodchuck. His whereabouts after his possession by Karla is unknown. Other characters Lord Ashram Known as the "Black Knight", Ashram is a highly skilled warrior and the former retainer and right-hand aide of Emperor Beld. He served Beld during the War of Heroes, and was sent in the front to deal with any possible resistance. After the death of Beld at the hands of Karla the Grey Witch in the OVA (or Kashue in the TV series), Ashram took up his blade, The Demon Sword Soul Crusher and returned to Marmo to regroup. Later on, Ashram seeks to dominate Lodoss rather than conquer it, as he looks for one of the governor's treasures, the Scepter of Domination. After the destruction of the scepter, Ashram is believed to have died in the fires of Fire Dragon Mountain, but it is later revealed that one of the agents of Wagnard sacrifices his powers (stripped by Wagnard himself) in order to save his life. Ashram is voiced by Akira Kamiya in the original OAV, and by Shō Hayami in the TV series. In the English version, he is voiced by John Knox in both series. Emperor Beld Beld was a former member of the "Six Heroes", a band of adventurers who fought and defeated the demon god 30 years before the events of Record of Lodoss War. During the battle with the demon god, Beld's soul was destroyed when his blade became baptized in the blood of the demon, and in the aftermath, his sword became the legendary blade Soul Crusher. He later became the lord of Marmo Island and led an army comprising humans, dark creatures, and Dark Elves in an invasion of Lodoss. The invasion was largely successful, but just after killing his old friend Fahn in personal combat, he is betrayed and struck down by Karla the Grey Witch; the rule of Marmo subsequently passed over to his general, Ashram. Beld is voiced by Taro Ishida in Japanese and by Bob Barry in English. King Fahn Like his former friend and companion Beld, Fahn was one of the Six Heroes and a Holy Knight of Valis, later becoming the King of Valis. He is the one force that truly holds Beld in check and prevents him from acting. Fahn holds the opposing blade to Soul Crusher that never has its name mentioned, but the two blades increase in power when in each others' presence. Parn's father was a former knight of his. Fahn is struck down by Beld just before Beld himself is killed. Karla The Grey Witch Karla The Grey Witch (so named because of her obsessive neutrality) is the enigmatic sole survivor of the ancient kingdom Kastuul, "Kingdom of Sorcery." As barbarian tribes laid siege to the city, Karla, a member of the nobility at the time, foresaw the destruction and sealed her consciousness into a circlet she wore on her forehead. Though her original body was inevitably killed in the battle, her consciousness (and power) lives on in an endless series of host bodies, utterly possessed by her so long as they wear the circlet in which she resides. Due to the horrible fate of Kastuul, Karla swore never to allow such destruction to occur again. Karla has maintained a secret, shadowy influence on the major events of Lodoss for more than 500 years. Her long life and incredible power has warped her perception of herself. Her sworn duty "for the good of Lodoss" is to endlessly shift the balance of power between the various nations of Lodoss, preventing the annihilation of any one power, at the cost of preventing its rise. All of the major wars in Lodoss since the fall of Kastuul have been carefully manipulated (and some directly participated in) by her, though by nature of her neutrality, she is not always an antagonist. She was even one of the "Six Heroes" - a group of adventurers who fought and defeated the Demon God King 30 years prior to the events of the series. Throughout the anime series, she is shown possessing three bodies: Leylia, priestess of Marfa and daughter of Neese, Woodchuck, whom she used to escape at the battle where Karla's circlet was forcefully removed from Leylia (subsequently freeing her,) and an unnamed woman who somewhat resembles her original body. After Karla helped Wagnard to resurrect Naneel, avatar of Kardis the Destroyer, Leylia takes Karla's circlet, believing that she can control the witch so long as she is consciously aware of Karla's presence within the circlet, thus ending 500 years of conflict in Lodoss due to her machinations. Leylia Leylia is the daughter of Neese, a priestess of Marfa. She is possessed by Karla when her mother is busy tending a battered Ghim. Ghim then sets out to rescue Leylia from Karla's control. Later Leylia marries Slayn and becomes the mother of Little Neese. Shiris A red-headed and somewhat hot-tempered mercenary woman. She meets Parn and his companions while on protective watch over a village, along with her partner Orson. She develops a crush on Parn (much to Deedlit's disconcertion), but in the end they only remain good friends. In the TV series, after losing Orson, Shiris makes off on her own and eventually marries the prince of the duchy Moss Lodoss War the RPG Orson A strong and silent male mercenary, and the partner of Shiris. He maintains an impassive front to anything and anybody, mainly because he is a berserker. In the TV series it is revealed that a dark spirit called Hyuri first took him over as a child when he watched his sister being assaulted by bandits. In order to prevent himself from hurting those he loves, he has shut himself off from the rest of the world. Orson is secretly in love with his partner Shiris; his berserkism is triggered when he sees her in mortal danger, and only she is able to bring him out of it. However, because of his condition he cannot bring himself to admit his feelings to her. In the TV series, he dies protecting Shiris from Ashram, and it is only then that Shiris discovers her true feelings for him. Princess Fianna The daughter of Fahn. As a child, King Fahn surrendered her to one of the tribes of the desert (which would later become Flaim) to the north, so that she could be sacrificed to Shooting Star to appease the dragon. Parn's father, Tessius, made a secret plan with King Fahn to rescue Fianna, in which he would take all the blame for destroying diplomatic relations with the tribe. This lead to his dishonor, and he was sent to the front lines of the civil war that began as a result, where he died. Fianna's presence is a diplomatic one at first, sent to give a message to Alania, but she is intercepted by Karla who informs her that Alania has fallen anyway. She is saved by Parn and his companions, and later on grants Parn the blade of her father. Upon first encountering the group, Fianna becomes attracted to Etoh. While it is never explicitly indicated in either the manga or the anime series, it is likely that they were married when Etoh assumed the throne of Valis. Fianna was not considered an heir to the throne, however, as the royalty of Valis is chosen not by royal bloodline, but upon the death of the previous king, a successor is chosen from the knighthood. Etoh's succession to the throne after marrying Fianna was due to his high spiritual power as a Falis priest and the high regard that the church held him in, though there was opposition in not only a non-knight ascending the throne, but Fianna gaining political power as queen. King Kashue Also known as "the mercenary king", Kashue is famous for being the only man capable of uniting the desert country of Flaim, which he accomplished using only his sword. During the War of Heroes, Kashue was instrumental in staving off the invasion of Lodoss by the Marmo forces, assuming leadership following the death of King Fahn, after the latter killed Beld in the final battle by cutting him down when he was distracted by a crossbow bolt shot by Karla the Grey Witch (the story surrounding these events was changed in the OVA, instead having Karla perform the killing blow herself.). Because of this Ashram holds Kashue responsible for treachery, and would love nothing more than to slay him for his supposed sins. Parn greatly admires him. In the Japanese version, Kashue was played by Shuichi Ikeda in the OAV and by Joji Nakata in the TV series. In the English version, Kashue was played by Chris Yates in the OAV and by Anthony Cruise in the TV series. Naneel Naneel is a priestess of Kardis, as well as her avatar embodied.Chronicles of the Heroic Knight, Episode 26 She begins to directly manipulate the people of Lodoss for over 50 years before she is slain by King Kadomos I. Naneel's death was one that was not complete, as she was reincarnated in the form of Leylia some time later. Neese, knowing the child's dark secret, adopted her and raised her as her own, trying to shield her from the truth of her dark secret. When Leylia became pregnant, the soul of Naneel was transferred into the body of her baby, "little Neese".Chronicles of the Heroic Knight, episode 25 Pirotess (This section requires grammatical cleaning and verification of canon/non-canon content) Pirotess is a dark elven noble considered to be one of the more prominent figures in her people's society. Like most dark elves, she worships Fararis and calls the Forest of Darkness on Marmo island her home. She is the younger sister of Altas, a member of the quest of Rod of Dominatus, eventually cheated by the chief leader of all dark elves, the powerful Ruchiev, who had decided to recreate the kingdom of his kindred. Since she believed that the useless human Ashram should be the one to pay for her beloved brother's death, she joined the mission of killing the general of Dark Knighthood. Ashram found and bested her in hand-to-hand combat when she ambushed him in his bedroom, but let her go after learning her identity as the sister of his lost old friend. After she learned the truth and the crazy decision of Ruchiev from her fellow assassin, she stalked Ashram to learn about him and discovered his loyalty to the lost emperor, the heroic Beld, and his dedication to Marmo and its people. She decided to protect him from the other assassin and aided him in a "Test" from the Dark Sage. After 10 years, she had been the only one to whom Ashram had showed appreciation and care. She in turn remained fiercely loyal to Ashram as a lieutenant and a leader of his scouts. She was accepted by the subordinates of Ashram as their mistress and sub-general. Pirotess is a skilled adversary, both an adept of the rapier and a skilled magic user. A shaman like Deedlit, she often uses spirits that high elves will not associate with, such as the spirits of darkness. When Ashram decides to leave Lodoss for good and seek a new land where they can find peace, Pirotess goes with him. The two may be in love (as it is certainly hinted upon), although they never share any signs of affection for one another other than during her death in the OVA, an event which only showed a little in the novel of Knight in Black when they faced the challenge of a World Tree hidden in the ocean. When they reach Crystania, Pirotess is forced to seek out a solution after Ashram is placed into stasis by one of the god beasts of Crystania. In the Japanese version, Pirotess is voiced by Sakiko Tamagawa in the OAV and by Kumiko Nishihara in the TV series. In the English version, Pirotess is voiced by Meg Frances in both series. Wagnard Wagnard is a dark wizard, and a worshipper of Kardis, the goddess of destruction. He was originally a student of the magical academy in Valis (the same Slayn had attended), but was expelled for studying the dark arts of magic and cursed with a spell which restricted his ability to cast magic by inflicting severe pain whenever he does so. In time, however, Wagnard became mostly inured to the pain and managed to attain great power as a magician. Despite following Beld, Wagnard's intentions are far worse, as he seeks to kill all the inhabitants of Forcelia, and rule over them as their undead king (a lich). In the OVA, he attempts this by abducting the high elf Deedlit, as high elves have near immortal life spans, and such energy is necessary to revive Kardis. In the original story, manga, and TV series, Wagnard tries to accomplish this task by abducting the priestess of Marfa and daughter of Leylia, Little Neese, the doorway to Naneel and avatar of Kardis. When Naneel is successfully summoned, Wagnard's plans are thwarted and he is killed. Wagnard's summoning of Kardis never takes place in the manga, but the summon of Naneel does. In the Japanese version, Wagnard is voiced by Takeshi Aono in the OAV and by Chikao Otsuka in the TV series. In the English version, Wagnard is voiced by Jayce Reeves in the OAV and by Pete Zarustica in the TV series. (Reeves does play the role in the TV series for at least one episode -- episode 18, for reasons unknown.) Dragons Abram A blue dragon, and an ally of Narse, one of the five ancient dragons that had one of the governor's treasures. Abram resides on Blue Dragon Island, where he leisurely swims from to attack and destroy sailing vessels. Abram protects the Soul Crystal Ball, an artifact that can restore life.Chronicles of the Heroic Knight, episode 5 Bramd Bramd is an ancient white dragon, and a former ally to the magic city of Kastuul. A direct ally with Mycen, he would be more likely to lend his aid to her than to any other ally on Lodoss. When Kastuul fell during the final battle of the magic city, Bramd and several other dragons were sent to distant corners of Lodoss to try and preserve the legacy of the magic city. Bramd himself was given the Staff of Life to protect, and until he was absolved of the geas spell upon himself, he did so. A decade or more before the events of Record of Lodoss War, Bramd's geas spell was lifted by Neese, a priestess of Marfa. After Neese removed the curse from Bramd, Bramd granted her the staff he was entrusted to protect. In order to keep the staff protected, Neese sent the staff away to the city of Valis to remain within the halls of the temple of Falis.Chronicles of the Heroic Knight, Episode 1 In his search for the Scepter of Domination, Ashram slew Bramd while he was still in hibernation, but finding no treasure with the dragon, he went to Tarbin, the location of the high temple of Marfa, where he found out that Bramd's artifact was not what he was looking for.Chronicles of the Heroic Knight, Episode 1 Mycen A golden dragon, one of the five ancient dragons that had one of the governor's treasures. She resides in Moss, guarded by a fortress of dragon riders. Mycen's treasure is the Mirror of Truth, the least powerful of the treasures. However, she is by no means the least powerful dragon. Narse A black dragon, one of the five ancient dragons that had one of the governor's treasures. Narse resides underneath Marmo itself, where he sleeps awaiting the proper day to awaken. Narse protects the Ferronierre of Knowledge, but it still lays unclaimed and unfound under Marmo. Narse is the dragon counterpart of Kardis. Shooting Star A red dragon, one of the five ancient dragons that had one of the governor's treasures. The most powerful of the dragons, Shooting Star protects the most powerful artifact, the Scepter of Domination. Shooting Star resides in Flame Dragon Mountain, not far from the city of Blade. Gods of Lodoss The seven gods listed below each form the basis for a major religion of Lodoss. There are other gods who are worshipped, such as Ganeed, the god of thieves, but these gods are considered minor gods. Some gods are named after racehorses such as Pharis, Marfa, Mairie and Phalaris. Phalis (or Falis) Phalis is the supreme god of goodness and light, and his affiliated colours are blue, white, and gold. He is associated with healing, good, and protection, and is lawful good in alignment. Phalis and Pharalis were two of the major gods who had a place in the cataclysmic war, with their final battle resulting in the destruction of many gods and other fighters in the battle. Etoh is a priest of Phalis. The name is also commonly translated in the anime as Falis. Marfa Marfa is the goddess of all creation and preservation, and her affiliated colours are green and silver. She is associated with healing, creation, and good descriptors, and is chaotic good in alignment. Marfa and Kardis were the final two gods left alive at the end of the cataclysmic war, with their battle ending in a stalemate as the two tried to strike each other down with one final blow, but both falling into a death sleep after Alecrast and Lodoss split apart. Kardis' body fell on the island of Marmo, while Marfa fell on Lodoss. Marfa's spirit is strongest in Alania, and her main temple is the village of Tarba in Alania's White Mountains. Mairie (or Myrii) Mairie is the god of war and justice, and his affiliated colors are red and grey. He is associated with war, protection, and knowledge, and is true neutral in alignment. Mairie's role in the cataclysmic war is never specified. In Rune Soldier, Melissa is a priestess of Mairie. Mairie is also often translated as Myrii. Rahda Radha is the god of knowledge, and his affiliated colors are black, white, and grey. He is associated with knowledge and law, and is lawful neutral in alignment. Rahda's role is not specified in the cataclysmic war. Cha Za Cha Za is the god of good fortune and luck, and his affiliated color is green. He is associated with the luck and chaos, and his alignment is chaotic neutral. His role is not known in the cataclysmic war. Pharalis (or Falaris) Pharalis is the god of freedom, desire and darkness, and his affiliated colors are black and crimson. He is associated with desire, death, darkness and freedom, and is chaotic in alignment. Pharalis and Phalis were two of the major gods who had a place in the cataclysmic war, with their final battle resulting in the destruction of many gods and other fighters in the battle. Also he is not truly evil, but his acceptance of all desire cause most of his mortal followers evil. Pharalis is also often translated as Falaris. Kardis Kardis is the goddess of all destruction and misery, and her affiliated colors are black and red. She is associated with evil, death, and destruction, and is chaotic evil in alignment. Kardis and Marfa were the final two gods remaining alive at the end of the cataclysmic war, with their battle ending in a stalemate as the two tried to strike each other down with one final blow, but both falling into a death sleep after Alecrast and Lodoss split apart. Marfa's body fell upon the island of Lodoss, while Kardis fell upon the small island of Marmo. The island of Marmo bore the brunt of her curse, leaving the island corrupted and shrouded in darkness. Notes Category:Record of Lodoss War Record of Lodoss War de:Charaktere von Record of Lodoss War it:Personaggi di Record of Lodoss War ja:ロードス島戦記の登場人物